


“咸水极乐”

by hydrviolence



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 2018电影的同人





	“咸水极乐”

他们居然把他囚禁在陆地上。Orm想笑，他也笑了，在没人看到的时候，在深夜面对海水的时候。从某种角度讲，Vulko说对了，这个位置确保他看到一切，他需要看到的一切，从脚下直至地平线，目力所及的所有海面。  
窗口的光将海面照亮出介于椭圆与扇形间的小小一片。在被照亮的地方和未被照亮的地方，海水如呼吸涌起又沉下，扑上岸的浪摔成细碎的白沫，滑退而去。他站在窗口看着。房间的灯光太有限，毕竟这不是灯塔，不负责照亮海面为船只导航，只是孤岛上的一间房子，存放一个被放逐的生物。在陆地上听到的海洋声音，与在海中听到的不同。在海中，声音也是顺滑的，包裹一切。但在岛屿上、海面上，声音无所束缚，放肆地东冲西撞，撕裂不可见的疆界。大海轰然作响。他听到的不只是海的声音，还有风的声音，风与海水撞击的声音，岩石的声音，草木的声音，房子的声音，灯的声音，还有他自己呼吸时发出的小小的破碎的声音。在陆地上呼吸的声音也很奇怪，似乎每一次呼吸都会将自己撕裂。  
他有一间房子、一张床、桌子和柜子、桶、炉子和一盏灯，对了，还有一间厕所。刚开始被囚禁在这里时，母亲经常来看他。她用炉子煮了茶。Orm从背后看着她灰白的头发，它们仍然没有没有恢复光泽，让他想起炉灰。你该如何把炉灰结成辫子？不可思议。火已经熄灭了，是吗？不是吗？  
母亲转过身来，手里端着两杯茶。“你试试。”她笑着，把一杯递给他。  
他接过来，杯子是烫的。他差点把被子扔掉。  
“握住把手的位置。”母亲教他。  
于是他抓出那一小截环形的东西，这下不烫了。  
母亲对着自己那被茶吹了吹。“吹一下。”  
他学着吹了一下。  
母亲从杯中抿了一小口。  
他学着样抿了一口。  
“我第一次尝试人类的食物，就是这个——热茶。”她微笑着，带着怀念的神气。  
茶的味道留在Orm口中，涩着，无法咽下。这就像是小的时候，当母亲给他讲故事、对他说晚安，或者教导他礼仪的时候，他能够捕捉到频繁出现的瞬间，在这些瞬间里，母亲注视着Orm，却并没有看到他，她在看的是她的另一个孩子——先出生的那个。她看着他，却没有看到他，她看着自己的过去，与另一个孩子的父亲相遇的过去。那应该是一切不幸的开始，让她的辫子变成灰烬的开始，但她微笑着，怀念着。  
请不要再来了，我想一个人待着。他想这么说，但没有开口。茶的味道麻木了他的整个口腔，麻木感蔓延到整张脸。  
Orm知道母亲爱他，可她更爱另一个孩子，对她而言另一个孩子更重要。他告诫自己不要再想了。另一个孩子害死了她，他就可以毫无顾忌地恨他了。但另一个孩子没有害死她，而是救了她。  
父亲把母亲送去献祭海沟的时候，Orm什么也没有说，什么也没有做。他调整腿部，让自己漂浮着，抬头看父亲。父亲没有瞥他一眼，而是一直看着母亲，看着母亲消失。Vulko当时也在场，同平常时一样严肃、克制，他低头看看Orm。在母亲消失后，父亲也在看着母亲，他在注视空气时看到母亲，在注视Orm时，不可避免地看到这个孩子的母亲。  
最终，Orm还是对母亲说“请不要再来了，我想一个人待着。”不过，那是在一段时间之后。他这么说了以后，母亲来得少了。  
Arthur也来过，带着成打的听装啤酒。“你以前没喝过吧？”Orm摇头。于是，哥哥觉得自己责无旁贷，该教会弟弟喝酒。刚开始还好，他们一起傻笑、干蠢事、还打了一架，但等Orm反应过来发觉自己喝多了，就只剩下跪在地下吐的能耐了。他把肚子里所有能吐都吐出去。Arthur试图照顾他，给他水喝，他把水也吐了。最终趴在床上，觉得自己像一条病怏怏的鱼。  
Vulko没有来看过他。也许Vulko在等待时机，Vulko有得是耐心。他可以站在你身边，一声不吭默默地背叛你二十年。  
Orm记得自己第一次察觉Vulko的“背叛”。他只是好奇Vulko在“闲暇时间”做什么，于是跟踪而去，发现Vulko居然在教导另一个孩子。Vulko坐在沉入水下的海蚀崖顶端，那个孩子游到Vulko身边，快活地问东问西问些蠢问题，Vulko毫无不耐烦地温和回答。让Orm恼火的不是Vulko还教另一个孩子，而是Vulko坐着的姿态。和Orm在一起时，Vulko总是严肃、严格的，他的身体姿态总是紧绷的；但和另一个孩子在一起时，Vulko是放松的。看到这一情景，Orm明白，和他在一起时，Vulko只是他的老师。但教导另一个孩子时，Vulko是那个孩子的朋友。  
Orm在囚禁他的岛上，在清晨的时候，沿着海浪扑上来的一线散步。他蘸着海水吃掉了冲上岸的海草，在舌头上留下咸味。过去有谁也这样散步吗？过去是谁住在这座岛上？谁曾经在那间房子里居住？  
这座岛，以及岛上的房子，肯定曾有另一个主人。在他之前住在这里的人留下了痕迹，比如桌子上潦草写下的一行数字，比如床头上夹子留下的痕迹，再比如……书架上留下的书。它们肯定曾经属于谁。那些书讲有孔虫、同位素、西太平洋暖池，还有气候的变化。Orm翻遍了所有扉页，没有找到书主人的签名。他也读了读内文，发现其实不必由他来做什么，气候和海洋自会报复陆上人类，也许不出二十年，海平面会上升到令这座岛消失。还有几本书似乎是房子的前任住户用来消遣的，里面在讲爱情。Orm读到了一个关于美人鱼的小故事。美人鱼，他想，这应该是陆上人类对亚特兰蒂斯人的一种错误理解。  
书里那短短几段文字讲了一个已婚女人爱上美人鱼的故事。她和美人鱼偷情，然后一起逃走，生活在“ _咸水极乐_ ”中。很明显，这是不负责任的背叛行为，Orm想。但是……“ _咸水极乐_ ”，他念着，又翻过一页。“ _他的胸部是一个保险箱，他的脊椎是一条鹅卵石路。他的腹部充满了宝石，他的阳具在黎明时……_ ”Orm阖上书。  
“ _咸水极乐_ ”，他在心里默念。想象中，舌上的却不是咸味。是从什么时候开始改变的？水草在他腿间漂浮并缠绕，在他和光滑的鱼群一起急速地游去时，闭上眼睛。描摹他的嘴唇，追随他手指运动的方式。他在他身后观察，他的肩和腰带之下……鱼是冰冷的，海水也是冰冷的，冰冷、顺滑、急速流过他的身体，闭上眼睛也可以知道方向，水滑过鼻尖、脸、肩、双臂和双腿。他和鱼群用最快的速度游向没有目的的目的地，成为一条银光闪闪的带子。  
Vulko还在教另一个孩子，Orm也还在看。另一个孩子不但抢走了他的母亲，间接夺走了父亲，还抢走了Vulko。Orm嫉妒不是因为Vulko教另一个孩子战斗，而是因为，面对他时，Vulko只是导师、谋士，但面对Arthur时，Vulko是一个人。  
“ _没有一种爱不是刺穿手足的。_ ”在另一本书里，作者或者是作者让书中人物这样说。Orm又读了一遍，不能明白这有什么意思。爱情领域比陆地更陌生，更坚硬，更锋利，也更难以理解。  
终于，Vulko沿着草丛中踩出的土路而来。他走进了窗口造就的光圈，投下细长的影子。Orm从窗口看到他来了，等着他走近，才去开门。  
听到门打开的声音，Vulko抬头看，脸和头发被门口的光照亮了。  
Orm让Vulko进门。“要喝茶吗？或者喝酒？”  
“我选……茶。”Vulko脱下外套，在椅子上坐下来。  
壶里的水还是热的，不过Orm觉得还是要让它烧得更热些。他把壶放在炉子上。  
“喜欢这里的景色吗？”Vulko问。  
因为椅子被占领，Orm在床上坐下来。“你满意了？”  
Vulko换了话题，“你从什么时候发现……”  
“Arthur还是小孩的时候。我还是小孩的时候。”  
Vulko点点头。“你总是在看，几乎什么都没错过。”  
“但没有人看到我。”这句话脱口而出。Orm站起来，去看水壶，决定水热到这种程度就够了。他背对Vulko，拿出杯子。“没有人看到我。”为什么他还在说？“母亲，她看着我的时候，看到的是Arthur。养第二个孩子的时候，会想着见不到的第一个孩子。”他把茶包扔进杯子里，“父亲，他不看我，只看着母亲。”热水倒进杯子，冒出白气，“他要杀死背叛他的妻子，并不在乎杀掉孩子的母亲。还有，你……”现在，他没什么可做的，只能低头看着茶包漂浮在热水里。  
“所以你让我看着？”Vulko问。  
Orm觉得自己不需要回答。  
“我看到了。”Vulko说。  
“没有，一点没有！”Orm叫道。  
Vulko没说话。  
外面是大海呼吸一般的声响，房子里，Orm听到他自己的呼吸声，吸气很深，似乎每一次呼吸都发出一点撕裂的声音。还有Vulko的呼吸声，浅、稳定又克制。茶包在水里渗出丝丝缕缕的深色。Orm猛地转过身，大步走到椅子前，俯身吻了Vulko。  
“ _咸水极乐_ ”，Orm想起了读到过的。他直起身，推开Vulko，差点把椅子也推倒了。他喘着气，看着Vulko。  
Vulko也看着他，倒是一点不显得吃惊。“现在，你相信我看到了？”  
Orm哭了。他在床上坐下，拿出小孩痛哭的架势，捂着脸哭起来。  
Vulko去把茶端了过来。  
  
完  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 在电影院看着奥姆同学，就想起The Secret Garden里的词：“There's a man who no one sees/There's a man who lives alone.”


End file.
